


Pregnant Ruby

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, and Emerald are married and Ruby and Emerald are having a baby.





	Pregnant Ruby

When Ruby first embarked on her huntress career, all she wanted was to become a normal huntress and to help people. What she ended up getting was some supernatural powers, caught up in a world ending conspiracy, and married to the two loves of her life and thanks to Weiss, “inheriting”, the SDC she was now about to have her first child with her other wife, Emerald Sustari. Weiss poured tons of money into research into using Dust to enable two women to have a child without a man’s assistance, Ruby didn’t know all the technical talk of how it worked all she knew was that there was a tiny person inside her that wanted to be born.   
Unfourtunatley the baby couldn’t be related to all three of the girls, so Weiss and Emerald had to choose who would be the other blood relative of the child. They decided by playing Rock, Paper, Scissors and of course Emerald cheated so that she could win. Weiss ended up accepting the foul play and letting the child belong to her other two wives. However, she made sure to play the, “Their your child, you need to take care of them.”, card every time Ruby had some assanine food request, to deal with any sickness she was feeling, or just to be subjected to her pregnancie hormones. Weiss loved Ruby and would always help if she needed it, but if the problem could be solved through Emerald’s suffering, then she was more than happy to let the ex-thief suffer alone, and she made sure to let Ruby know that she should always go to Emerald first with a problem..  
EMERALDDDDDDDDD,COME TO THE BEDROOM NOW!!!” Emerald broke the kiss she was engaged in with her other wife as she registered her pregnant wife’s shrieking summon. The two girls had been making out on the couch when Ruby had screamed for her. Weiss just gave her a smug look as she looked up at the troubled girl.  “Well looks like you’ve been summoned now-” Weiss then shoved Emerald off the couch and settled into the sofa, “Best run along now. Don’t want to keep her waiting.” Emerald just got up from the floor and galared at her relaxing wife. “Enjoy the free time Weiss, I’ll be sure to remember who’s child she’s having when it’s your time.” Emerald warned as she got up and made her way to her shrieking wife.  “EMMMMMMY, BEDROOM!!!!!!” Emerald arrived at the their bedroom, and opened the door to be greeted by the sigh of her pregnant wife on laying naked on their bed. Emerald didn’t know if she should be worried, or excited about the fact her wife was naked.  “What did you need Ruby?” Emerald asked as she made  her way to her pregnant wifes side. Ruby just turned toward her. “Shoes off, clothes stay on, get in bed.” Emerald obeyed her as she crawled into bed with Ruby. Ruby latched onto her and held onto her tight. “Em, is it a mistake for me to have this child?” Emerald gave her selfconcious wife a startled look.  “Ruby, I…I thought you wanted to have this child?” Emerald said to her shakey wife. Ruby just buried her face into the crook of Emerald’s neck. “I do, I’ve always wanted a family and to give birth to a child. That much hasn’t changed.” Ruby said as she started to get tears inn her eyes.  “Then what’s the problem?” Ruby just looked up at Emerald from her neck.  “But what if their like me?” Ruby buried her face back into Emerald’s neck as she started to lightly sob. Emerald stared down at her sobbing wifes head.  “There’s nothing wrong with you Rubes.” Ruby looked back at Emerald with her tear stained face.  “I mean what if the baby turns out to be another silver eyed warrior like me?” Ruby stopped holding back and started sobbing into her Emerald’s neck. Emerald just laid there and let her troubled wife cry. “We managed to stop Salem and Cinder, but what if their forced into another conflict because of some stupid power she had no say in whether she wanted it or not." “I don’t want her to suffer through being hunted by people she’s never met all because she has my stupid trait.” Emerald just patted the crying girl on the head and waited for her to calm down.  “If someone threatens our child then we protect them. It’s as simple as that.” Ruby and Emerald both turned toward the doorway to find that Weiss was standing there. Emerald gave her a suspicious look.  “So their our child now?” Weiss made her way to an unoccupied spot on their bed.  “While they may not be my flesh and blood, I’ll still give it my all to protect them.” Weiss said as she laid down next to her sniffling wife.  
“Weiss is right though, no matter what we’re all in this together. You won’t have to worry about our child facing some world ending threat alone.” Emerald said as she lifted up Ruby’s chin and planted a soft reassuring kiss on her lips. When they separated Ruby finally managed to calm down and smiled at Emerald.  “Thanks Em-” Ruby then turned to face Weiss, “-and thank you too Weiss. I love you both.” Weiss kissed the back of Ruby’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ruby then stared directly into Emerald’s eyes, “While I appreciate the comforting words, I didn’t call you in here to hear me cry.” Emerald turned so that her body was facing Ruby’s.  “Oh really, then what reason would you call me to our bedroom while you’re laying on our bed naked?” Emerald inquired. Ruby scooted closer to her wife so that she could whisper into her ear.  “I need you, to get me a double cheese burger, and to cram as many triple chocolate chip cookies into the burger as you can.” After completing her order, she shoved Emerald out of the bed and she hit the floor with a loud thud. Emerald just stayed on the floor staring up at the celling in confusion.  “Well what are you waiting for Em? The mother of your child needs food badly. Emerald just got up from the floor and stared at her pregnant wife getting mounted by her other wife. “What, Ruby is laying on our bed stark naked. I’m just trying to keep her warm.” Weiss said as she leaned down to start kissing Ruby’s neck.   
“Where am I supposed to find a place that will serve a abomination like that?” Emerald asked as she watched Weiss’s hands roam around Ruby’s body. Ruby turned to look at the annoyed girl, “That’s on you to figure out, now git.” Emerald just grabbed her shoes and turned to walk out of bedroom without another word. Once she closed the door she heard a voice yell from the room.  “DON’T FORGET TO GET A LARGE CHOCLATE MILK!!” Ruby ordered from their room.


End file.
